This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project (which was the final five-year renewal of the Conte grant) ended during the current period. It funded three studies that utilized the cohorts of stressed and control nonhuman primates generated during the initial funding period of the Conte grant. Study 1 examined the effects of early stress on subsequent cognitive abilities, with an emphasis on declarative and non-declarative memory functions. Study 2 looked at the effects of early stress on the development of emotional behavior, with an emphasis on fear and anxiety, and changes in cerebral glucose metabolism. Study 3 asked whether early stress results in acquiring cocaine self-administration more rapidly than control monkeys, and whether there is more resistance to extinction compared to control monkeys. The studies used structural and/or functional brain imaging to clarify the relationship between behavioral changes and changes in brain, and examined neurochemical assessments to clarify the relation between behavioral changes and brain chemistry due to early life stress. Studies 1 and 2 used the same groups of monkeys, and Study 3 used a separate group. Because the Conte Center grant funding has ended, the animals were reassigned to projects funded by a new Challenge Grant and Supplement awards that will allow us to continue investigations into the effects of early life stress.